The Teams Of New York Unite
by auroraminamino
Summary: It all started on a calm enough day for Team Skipper before they got attacked by the rats, who were a companied by robots? Taken back to the creators hide out they find villains that aren't theirs & quickly escape into the sewers to find that the rats aren't the only ones who live down there.


**The Teams Of New York Unite **

Private: What? Oh come on! Why can't I see Rico? Move your wing!

Skipper: Oh they are hideous! Kowalski, Athena was right. You need to put a safety on that Penguin-izer!

Private: [gets around Ricos wing, screams] Revert them Kowalski! Revert them! [covers face]

Everything then goes still like someone just hit the pause button.

Skipper: [begins narrating] You're probably wondering what's going on, where we are and such. Well, let's take it from the top.

All goes black then opens on a beautiful day with a great over view of Central Park. It goes right to the action after a few moments.

See, it all started on a regular day. The boys and I were out in the park just playing a little Capture The Flag. It had been a long time since we did that and we never played it in the park before. Anyway, Private and I were in the middle of racing Kowalski and Rico to the flag when we were suddenly ambushed by the sewer rats and some strange robots that looked like T-Rex hatch-lings with no arms! Some of the rats had some of Kowalskis tech and some of the tiny T-Rex bots had stunning lasers.

We did put a serious hurting on the rats and robots, but they just kept coming. Mostly the robots that we have never seen before, but that was because they were stronger then they looked. Anyway long story short we were knocked out thanks to taking one too many hits from the stun lasers. We woke up in some kind of high tech lab in a cage. Kowalski's tech was not to far away from us. Well, a bit of it like his plasma blaster, a tracker of some kind and the now infamous Penguin-izer.

Skipper: [looks around, mutters] This doesn't look like Blowhole's lab.

I looked to my left when I heard Kowalski groan. I gently rocked him until his eyes opened.

Kowalski: Skipper?

Skipper: That's right com-padre. You feeling alright?

Kowalski: Feels like I blew myself up in my lab again, but I should be fine.

Skipper: Good, so any ideas on where we are?

That's when the other two woke up and at the same time we heard that someone was coming from the door behind us.

Skipper: Operation: Play Possum boys! But keep your eyes open just enough to see.

We all laid back down just in time as a glasses wearing, tall, gangly, dark human with a bit of an Afro walk in with what looked like a white zombie in a Zorro like hat and black leather trench coat. He also had bandages over his eyes. I had a feeling that I didn't want to see what was under them. Though they did make me wonder if he was blind, but something I knew for certain was he was even uglier then the vermin monarch we are used to dealing with! Who is in, my opinion. The ugliest, if not the smartest, of our villains.

The aforementioned walked in right after he did, looking half hypnotized. He was patted fondly on the head by this zombie like human. I'm not going to lie, that creep-ed me out almost as much as the human himself and I'm not one to fear much of anything.

Zombie Like Human: Alright Baxter, I have delivered on my end of the deal. Now when will you keep up your end? [pets Rat Kings head fondly again]

Baxter: All in good time Rat King, don't worry. All is going according to plan. Now if you will excuse me I want to see what this small amount of mutagen I took from The Kraang will do to these hyper intelligent penguins. Thanks again for having, uh, your friends spy on them in your search for tech.

To tell them apart I'll call him 'Big Rat King' and leave off the word 'big' for the one we usually deal with when it comes to rodents.

The Big Rat King nodded at Baxter as he went over to another table and procured a very, and I mean VERY, big needle full of some weird glowing ooze. Well, I kinda have a small fear of needles so I may have overreacted a teeny-tiny, not really noticeable bit at that point, but all things considered I think I handled myself rather well.

Skipper: NEEDLE! AAAA! A-frooga-looo! Afrooga-looga-loo! [flings himself to back of cage, moving it slightly] Rico! Do something! Anything! Needle! Hes got a needle man! [shakes bars of cage]

Baxter: Well why not try it out on the one that's awake and panicking?

I spun around at the sound of that and told him to back off in a very manly tone of voice to be proud of!

Skipper: [sees Baxter, squeals high like Kowalski] Stay away! Stay away! Stay away!

Rico waited until Baxter was close enough then hacked an anchor out on the mans foot. Baxter screamed then flailed around in pain resulting in the needle being thrown across the room smashing when it hit the wall. Rico then hacked up a made-for-these-kinds-of-escapes-bomb-bundle and shoved us to the back of the cage as it went off. We grabbed Kowalski's tech before making for an air vent. Rico quickly melted the cover with a hacked up flamethrower and we belly slid in.

Rat King: [shouts loud enough for The Team to hear] I knew I should have punched them a few times to make sure they would stay down!

We also heard Baxter shout: Mousers after them!

Kowalski: [turns to look behind them] Skipper! Rat King and robots coming up fast!

Skipper: Rico, sticky situation scenario quick!

Rico back flipped to the rear, faced the oncoming enemy and puked up the second biggest wad of chewed gum I have ever seen. Which took up the entire vent, before belly sliding after us again. We heard our pursuers splat right into it before we turned a corner. Once outside Kowalski suggested that we take cover in the sewer.

Skipper: Really Kowalski?

Kowalski: Skipper the rats go where ever their King, or in this case, Kings, go. They wouldn't see us going down there coming!

Skipper: OK I guess I see your point. Alright boys into the soup!

I grabbed the manhole and lifted it up for the others before jumping in myself. Upon landing next to Private I saw that Kowalski was a bit away from the group looking at the tracker we got back on the way out. I had the plasma blaster safely stowed in my feathers and Rico had The Penguin-izer around him. My guard went up more then it was already.

Skipper: Whats going over there soldier? [walks over a bit]

Kowalski: I'm picking up a signal of some kind that's a bit similar to my own lab. Perhaps that Baxter person has a cache of some sort somewhere down here.

Private: Oh! We may be able to get the rest of your stuff back!

Skipper: [all fired up] That and plus Young Private! I say we raid it for everything its got! Hoo-haa! That will show that needle sticking demon!

Rico: Yay! New weapons! [wolf howl]

Kowalski: [grins] Its like Christmas morning for you guys. [chuckles] Follow me then!

We all then bolted down the tunnel after an equally excited Kowalski. When we got to where the reading was the strongest we went stealth mode and snuck in to discover it was more of an underground base then anything else.

Private: Wow, someone is really living down here?! Maybe we will be able to make some new friends!

I couldn't hold in my eye roll and lightly beak slapped Private.

Skipper: Open your nose Private! This place reeks of suspicious activity! Come on it's an underground base.

Private: I believe it just reeks because its in the sewer and besides our base is underground Skipper.

I didn't have a chance to say anything just then as what appeared to be a pair of giant turtles one with a blue mask and twin Ningagen and the other with a red one with a set of Sais walked in on us.

Leonardo: What the- penguins?!

Raphael: Whoa! They are from the zoo! What are they doing down here?!

Skipper: We've been made! Rico take the red turtle, I'm on the blue!

Rico and I then attacked both of them, after he quickly threw the Penguin-izer to Kowalski. Man I'll tell you they didn't know what hit them! The other two stood at the ready in case more showed up which they did, but they just stood and starred at Rico's and my fighting awesomeness!

Michelangelo: Um, Donnie? You're the smart one, tell me what I'm looking at here!

Donatello: You're seeing our brothers getting pounded by penguins! And so am I!

My other two teammates just stood there too, switching from watching Rico and I to these two new human sized turtles. One with a staff and purple mask, the other with nun-chucks and an orange mask.

All the noise from Rico and my fight ended up attracting someone else as well. It was a human sized rat. He wore a kind of neat red Japanese type robe.

Splinter: [yelling] What is going on here?!

When he yelled, Kowalski jumped and drop The Penguin-izer, we didn't know it yet, but it ended up turning on when that happened.

Skipper: Ah crud biscuits! Not another one!

Private: Skipper wait! I don't think they will hurt us!

Skipper: Rico! Let's regroup!

We got off our now beaten soft and talking gibberish would-be opponents and got back with the other two, then we backed up to make sure they were all in front of us.

Splinter: Why have two of my students being beaten? Beaten by penguins?!

Donatello: We are as stumped as you are Master Splinter, but that's a fascinating device!

The turtle with the purple mask then made a grab for The Penguin-izer. Needless to say I wasn't having that and I quickly signaled Private to get it as he was the closest. He grabbed it just in time, but it went off resulting in our current situation. With the most hideous green penguins ever. The rat is the most okay out of them, but he still turned a funny mix of black, white and brown. I'm guessing that The Penguin-izer has to be specially calibrated for whatever the target is. I don't know, that's Kowalski's department.

We now return to our adventure already in progress, This is the Skipper signing off:

Michelangelo: [looks to the others] Anyone else have a craving for fish pizza?

Skipper: Yikes! You can't UN-see that! Kowalski revert them already!

Kowalski: I can't! Not without a refill of Macguffium two-thirty-nine. It's fresh out.

Skipper: Ah ham steaks!

Donatello: I have plenty of that, I'll spot you some.

Splinter: Yes, do so quickly please.

Donatello waddles away into his room/lab. They all hear some loud rummaging and an explosion.

Donatello: [angry yelling] Oh come on who put that there?!

Michelangelo and Raphael burst out laughing and half five.

Splinter: [rolls eyes] Kids!

Skipper snorts suddenly intrigued by the ones before him.

Skipper: So who are you guys?

As Donatello comes waddling back in covered in ash with just what they needed, Splinter gave Skipper the short version of who they are and what they do.

Private: Well that explains a lot!

Skipper: Yeah and why missions have been sparse lately.

Skipper then explain who they were. Followed by why and how they got there. The ones to which he was speaking gasped, including Splinter. Which surprised Skipper as he reminded him very much of Master Shifu. After Kowalski got them back to normal he also apologized for attacking two of the turtles. They understood why though the two weren't to thrilled about it.

Private: So you know those two then?

Leonardo: Oh yeah, that tech geek has been very troublesome for us.

Donatello and Kowalski: Hey watch it with the tech geek cracks!

They then grinned at each other.

Raphael: Great now there's two of them! [face palm]

Skipper: Also explains a lot. So about the Big Rat King?

Splinter: He controlled me into fighting my boys. He has the power to control rats and those very much like them.

Skipper: But you got out of it of course.

Splinter nodded.

Skipper quickly changed the subject: Well from what we over heard The Big Rat King and Rat King, the one we deal with sometimes, were hired by that Baxter guy to get tech. I don't know what The Rats are getting out of this.

Splinter: I think we will know all too soon.

Skipper nodded reminded of Shifu again.

While the two had been talking their respective teams had wondered off with each other. Private was teaching Michelangelo about The Luna corns. To which the nun-chuck wielding turtle was listening with rapt attention, to many an eye roll from the others. Raphael was sparing with Rico, while Kowalski was now with Donatello of course.

Skipper: Wow, it's uncanny!

Splinter nodded grinning: Leonardo is the leader of the team to let you know.

Skipper grinned and went to see what he was doing. Splinter chuckled lightly at that. Said blue masked wearing turtle was watching his favorite show: Space Heroes.

Skipper: Huh, I thought for sure you'd be watching Shirtless Ninja Action Theater. [sees big explosion on show] Whoa! Neat! [sits down next to Leonardo]

Leonardo: [grins] That's for later.

On the show one of the men starts to panic.

Skipper: Oh, I would so slap that guy!

The next thing they know the guy gets slapped.

Skipper: Yeah! Now we have a show!

Splinter blinked, just a tad creep-ed out now.

Splinter: [thinking] Perhaps letting them play together wasn't a good idea.

He then went to go get himself some food from the kitchen. He was also contemplating why would the larger of the two Rat Kings would not only choose to come back now, but team up with Baxter Stock-men. What could he possibly have offered him? And why would Stock-men want to experiment on Skipper and his team? He didn't show it in front of the others, but he was very nervous.

Skipper: So here is a question, why aren't you headed out to take those villains of your down?

Leonardo: We are going to, I've been coming up with a plan while we have been sitting here. This is a re-run of the show and I do my best planning during these.

Raphael: [sarcastic] Besides that he needs his daily dose of dorky-ness or he gets grumpy and we cant have that now can we? [rolls eyes]

Rico, who's on his shoulder, snorts as he's trying not to laugh.

Leonardo: [snaps] Hey this show is helping me become a great leader!

Skipper: Oh, if that's what your trying to do just pattern yourself after me. [stand tall]

Rico: [nods] There you go.

Raphael goes to say something else snarky when Private comes out of nowhere and holds his mouth shut while perching on his Rico-less shoulder.

Private: You have Rico on your shoulder, don't say anything against Skipper even if your just playing. I once saw him pull a switch blade on a lion for questioning him.

Raphael: [takes him off his shoulder] Where did he get a switch blade?!

Skipper: He used to carry one in his feathers, like this. [takes out plasma blaster]

The two turtles jump as Michelangelo ogles the weapon as he thinks its neat.

Leonardo: Remind me never to tick you off. Who knows what else you guys could have on you!

The penguins grin.

Kowalski: [on Donatello's shoulder] Oh you have know idea! Trust me! [winks at Rico]

Rico giggles in a creepy way earning him some weird-ed out looks. This makes the penguins laugh lightly.

Leonardo: Anyway, we will handle Stock-men and the Rat Kings, big and small.

Michelangelo: Not only a lame bad guy name, but there's two of them!

Private jumps back onto his shoulder, giving him a weird look.

Before anyone asks:

Donatello: He's got a thing for naming bad guys. [shrugs]

Skipper and Leonardo: Ah, so what did you two make?

Michelangelo and Private: And when will it blow up?

Everyone, but them, grins.

Kowalski and Donatello: Just for that we won't tell you! [heads to kitchen, faces up]

Splinter gives them pats as they walk by him standing in the door watching everyone.

Raphael: Did you find that as creepy as I did Rico?

Rico: Yup!

Splinter gives a good natured chuckle. Everyone shrugs at him grinning.

Seeing as they didn't really have anything that Splinter deemed healthy for the penguins, not wanting them to get sick, the boys that were turtles were sent to the pizza place they always went to, to get one and some anchovies in cans. The blind owner of the place thought that them wanting the fish a bit weird and asked 'What did you steal the zoos penguins or something?' Then laughed as he was kidding. Three of them quickly put a hand over Michelangelo's mouth so he wouldn't blow Team Skippers cover.

Donatello: They are for, uh, an experiment that I'm going to do after dinner.

Their blind friend gave them their food with a grin. It wasn't until they were at the door when he say: A likely story.

That's when they realized that he could most likely smell the penguins on them and that he probably knew more about them then he was letting on, kind of like when they first met him.

Leonardo: Let's not tell Skipper about this when we get back.

Raphael nodded, both of them were still hurting from the beating they got from him and Rico, not that they would admit it. They went back to the lair and had dinner with the penguins, who of course mostly ate the anchovies. When Splinter wasn't looking though the turtles snuck them a few bites of pizza. After that the penguins decided to head home as the turtles were ready to move out on their bad guys anyway as it was getting on dark now.

Skipper: Well this turned into an alright day, despite me nearly getting stuck with a needle with mutant-making stuff in it.

Donatello: Yeah, we should totally hang out again!

Kowalski: Yeah, that would be fun.

Splinter: Perhaps we could train together too.

Skipper: I like the way you think! But don't go easy on us just because we are small.

Splinter grinned.

Michelangelo: Hey maybe next time you're here you will be able to meet our human friend April. I'd bet she'd just adore you guys! [gets mock lovey dove look and pose]

Everyone laughs, that being what he was going for. It was after this that Skipper and his team moved out, headed for the zoo. They were very cautious as they didn't want to run into any of the rats again, which they didn't much to their surprise. They got back to the zoo in time to catch some of Shirtless Ninja Action Theater.

Skipper: This is great! We have a chance to catch up on our R and R! Live it up boys!

The other three were cheering as they reached the end of the tunnel with Private's fish on it. It suddenly burst open and they got tied up and pulled in with one of their own grappling guns. Rico got them loose fast with his trusty-now-partly-hacked-up-flamethrower, using his internal muscles to fire it.

Skipper: Rats! It's an in-base ambush!

Private: By rats ironically!

They snapped into a combat formation as they noticed that the surrounding enemy, particularity the Rat King, was wearing armor made of Kowalski's pilfered tech and the rest had just been taken mere moments before their arrival.

Said vermin monarch suddenly whistled loudly making The Team jump, even more rats began to pour in. It quickly made up for the ones who had run off with the rest of Kowalski's tech. It was getting to be to much.

Kowalski: Oh good golly! Not only are we out numbered, but soon we wont be able to move due to lack of space! [begins to panic]

Private began to hyperventilate at those words as he is just a bit claustrophobic. Skipper slapped them both in one swing.

Skipper: Penguins go down fighting men! Lets go, go, go!

They may have fought hard, but their Lieutenant was right. They just couldn't stand up to that many opponents in that confined a space. Had they been in the park they may have had a chance given their size advantage over all but the King. Then there was that armor they had to contend with, that was a whole new kettle of fish!

Hours later Skipper woke up still in his now wrecked HQ. Rico wasn't to far away, but Kowalski and Private were nowhere in sight. It was just after he got up, slightly hindered by the aches from the raid, that Rico came around. He gasped at the sight of their home and the fact that they were down half of their team. He was in the same condition that Skipper was.

Rico: Skipper! What we gonna do?! [comes over]

Skipper: We are gonna get our old friends back with the help of our new friends Rico! I gotta bad feeling something will or has happened to them too!

Rico gave him a surprised look: Never doubt the gut?

Skipper: Never doubt the gut. [points at belly] Grab what we got left and lets move!

Annoyingly to the both of them there wasn't anything to grab, but a ketchup bottle filled with Kowalskis amnesia mist.

Rico: Eh, might come in handy. [stows in feathers]

They went belly sliding down the fish tunnel that they used to enter, but didn't get far as they smashed into Kowalski who was running at them. He had some bruises coming through his white feathers.

Skipper and Rico: Kowalski your OK!

The two looked like they were about to start a round of high fives, but stopped at the distressed look on Kowalski's face.

Skipper: How did you escape the rats? [tilts head]

Kowalski: Private and I think he might be hurt.

Rico made a whimper sound as he looked at Skipper.

Skipper: [determined look] That's all I need to know. Let's go boys!

The two jumped into belly slide right behind their Captain, who they could tell was very angry.

When they got back to the turtles lair it was to find it in the same condition that their own lair was.

Skipper: [dark tone] Oh those rats will pay! [shouts] Team Turtle! Report!

When they heard groans Skipper went in their direction, Rico turned to Kowalski obviously wondering why he and Skipper had been left and only Private and him had been taken.

Kowalski: Told them I'd help with the tech if they didn't hurt you two planning on getting both myself and Private out as fast as I could later. I was only semi-conscience at the time while you three were out of it. I think I had been knocked out then woke up said that then passed out again. Private had other plans.

Skipper: Boys! Get over here!

The two belly slid over to their calling commander to find that he had located Donatello under some debris. He was in similar shape to Kowalski. Michelangelo was heard stumbling out of the kitchen. He was nursing some mild laser burns and had a turtle equal to a black eye.

Skipper: Great Chester nib-bits, what happened down here guys?!

Donatello gave Skipper a weird look before answering: Same thing that happened to you guys by the looks of it!

Michelangelo: Hey where's The Private?!

Kowalski: Captured and injured. He was also starting to act a bit strange when he got me out.

The turtles exchanged a worried looks. Then Donatello picked up some thing from the ground. It was a hunk of machine that was shaped a bit like a penguins wing.

Donatello: Just a hunch, dose this mean anything to you?

Kowalski gasped: That's part of The Next-to-skeleton! I stored it down under our HQ until it was needed!

Donatello: You must have been hit before us then. They used your tech on us. Though I have to say bravo Kowalski. You built some awesome stuff!

Michelangelo: Yeah, to bad we had to wreck it.

Kowalski got a bit of a sad look at that, but grinned at Donatello for taking a brief moment to admire his work during battle.

Skipper: Boys first aid these two while I check the rest of the base -er- lair for the others.

Kowalski and Rico nodded before he belly slid away. Rico then hacked up their first aide kit to tend to their new friends who looked at each other.

Michelangelo: That's a neat trick!

Kowalski: We call it power vomiting. [slight grin]

Donatello: Now I get why you winked at Rico and he giggled when we were talking about you guys carrying stuff before. [gets nod] So what else does he have in there?

He lightly poked Ricos belly, the penguins grinned.

Kowalski: Trust me you're going to find out later!

Michelangelo: Let me guess, weapons right?

Rico: That and more! [grins]

The turtles grin at each other, but the grins faded when Skipper returned without anyone else.

Skipper: Leonardo, Raphael and Splinter are MIA.

Donatello: OK Splinter I get, but why our brothers and Private?

Skipper: Don't forget Kowalski too.

Donatello: Well him for the operation of his own tech, that I get, but the others besides Splinter. [shrugs]

Skipper: [barks] I say we don't waste anymore time on jibber-jabber! You two battle worthy still?!

Donatello and Michelangelo nodded at him.

Skipper: Good, we move out in two minutes get your gear. We are now on a rescue mission! [wing in the air]

After the two turtles were finished being administered first aid, followed by the penguins, they got their weapons. Michelangelo's nun-chucks, one of which could change into the bladed weapon kusarigama, were still in working order, but Donatellos staff was snapped twice causing him to sigh.

Kowalski: I found a pipe that's about the same length and has a pointy bit on one end. For the armor that we have to deal with this might be better.

Donatello: Works for me.

Kowalski tossed it to him, then he turned to Skipper: Ready!

Skipper: Good! Then lets move out team!

Michelangelo: Wow, hes the commando version of Splinter!

The two turtles carried the penguins to get to where they were headed faster. They were guided to a large deserted factory down by the docks by the tracker Kowalski still had on him.

Donatello: Kowalski is a techno ninja! I just love it!

Skipper rolled his eyes at that though he was grinning as he approached the skylight on the roof of the target building: Hes also an awesome fighter, don't forget you haven't seen us in action yet.

Michelangelo: Likewise Skipper. [grins]

They looked into the skylight to see that two of the captured were in cages, weaponless. Leonardo was reaching through the cages and shaking Raphael awake. When they started talking Kowalski read what they were saying to the others:

Leonardo: Wow those penguins did a bigger number on us then I thought!

Raphael: Yeah I'm going to have to re-pay them for that! Plus all that tech from the smart guy penguin!

Topside: Kowalski: [sarcastic] Great now Raphael wants to kill us.

Skipper: Eh nothing we are not used to really. [shrug]

The others snorted. Then they saw Private walk into the room, but he didn't look quite right. His movements were very stiff and he just stared straight ahead as he began to pace in front of the two turtles. He didn't look at them either when they tried talking to him.

Leonardo: Private! Alright! Get us out of here!

Raphael: Hey little guy, you know where Splinter is? How about your guy, uh Kowalski? Hey don't ignore us!

Leonardo: Private? You feeling OK?

When the little penguin finely spoke it was with the voice of the Big Rat King: Silence! I'm the one who gives orders or asks questions here!

The ones topside watched as the two caged turtles jumped for an unknown to them reason, but jumped themselves as they watched Private swiftly pull star shaped objects out of his feathers and throw them at the caged duo. The two objects latched onto their targets foreheads and quickly shocked them into unconsciousness.

Skipper: OK something is wrong with our Young Private and probably now the other two turtles.

Kowalski was staring at the strange tech objects on the two. Why did they seem familiar to him? Skipper speaking brought him out of his thinking.

Skipper: We need to stop what ever madness this is before it spreads! We move in now, Rico pick the lock on this window!

Rico hacked up a lock pick and started working on it immediately.

Michelangelo: That is not going to ever get old!

Donatello nodded grinning.

The window then popped open.

Rico: Ta DA!

Skipper: Ah five seconds! A new personal best for you.

He then signaled them to jump down into the building. Leonardo and Raphael were coming to as they landed.

Skipper: Private! Its us, are you OK?

Privates eyes twitched in clear recognition of his team, but he didn't say anything.

Donatello: Guys! Don't worry we will get you out o-

Kowalski: Wait don't get to close or-

Donatello steps forward and a cage falls around the rescue team.

Kowalski: -That might happen. [makes face]

Skipper: Not a problem its a cheap cage. Rico!

The two caged turtles tilted their heads in confusion while the other two rescue turtles clapped excitedly wondering what was going to come up this time. Why it was a sticky explosive that splat across the bars, before blowing them away of course!

Donatello and Michelangelo jumped and clapped excitedly: Hee hee hee! Awesomeness! Rico has the best belly EVER!

Leonardo and Raphael were speechless and wore faces of complete shock with just a tinge of fear with three of the four penguins snorting at them. Private silently stared.

Skipper: [gives Private a look] Someone would have heard that. Lets get out of here, make sure these three are OK then comeback for Splinter. Not leaving him here with these sickos!

He then reached for his youngest unresponsive cadet who suddenly distressed called making everyone jump. Well almost everyone. The two still caged turtles suddenly grabbed their heads, shaking them from side to side.

They soon calmed then spoke in the Big Rat Kings voice: Ah, it works just as well as with these creatures as it did with the small penguin!

Skipper: Small penguin?!

Private then attacked Skipper, managing to pin him to the ground: [in Big Rat Kings voice] Did you think the tall ones escape was an accident?

Skipper gasped, flipped Private off of him then looked at Kowalski. Who was holding his head until something on the back of it under his feathers blew up?!

Kowalski: [running in a circle screaming high pitched] AHHH! My heads on fire! My heads on fire! That's where my brain lives! Put it out! Put it out! Put it out!

As an entranced looking Splinter with red eyes came in with both Rat Kings and Baxter Rico hacked up a penguin sized fire extinguisher and sprayed Kowalski with it. It knocked him down, but he kicked himself up quickly.

Kowalski: I remember now Skipper! The Big Rat King wanted to expand his controlling capabilities. Baxter needed tech to do it, plus just wanted some. That's why he wanted us! As payment! He gets to keep the extra tech and us when the Big Rat King is done with us and he also gets Splinter and his boys. He wanted me to escape to get you two, but Private and I were trying to fight him. That's why I remember him acting funny! When I fell when we bashed into each other the one on me must have gotten damaged that's why I'm fine. Well except for the painful burnt bald spot I'm now sporting. [makes face]

Splinter was then commanded to let the two turtles out of their cages suddenly and a battle ensues, the would be rescue team on the loosing end.

Skipper: OK, we need to change tactics! A certain match up that they won't see coming! [grins and begins silently signaling]

The match up in question: Turtles vs Private and Penguins vs Splinter. As in Skipper, Rico and Kowalski on Splinter now solo the non-brain controlled turtles on Private. The other two turtles that were controlled backed up the little penguin.

Said little penguin was of course very fast and laid into them pretty well by himself giving the two turtles fighting with him a good show. Such a good show they began to laugh now realizing how funny it must have looked when they were on the wrong end of Skipper and Rico, only this was funnier as it was only one penguin.

Skipper got all their attention when he suddenly shouted: Rico nighty night special!

Then he pulled a grappling gun out of his feathers and shot it at the sky light. Kowalski and Rico grabbed onto him as he went flying up. As Rico began hacking up sleeping bombs Skipper signaled for the turtles on their team to get out of there.

Knowing something was going wrong the Big Rat King ordered 'his team' after them. This came as no surprise to Skipper and nether did the fact that Splinter made it. The rest on the controlled side didn't. Which was something that Skipper was counting on. He had the Big Rat King with him too. Also not a big shock.

Donatello: Ha Rat King! You call yourself a leader? You left your so called team behind!

Big Rat King: It couldn't be helped, besides sometimes sacrifices must be made.

He then pulled out what looked like a remote detonator.

Rico: Bad kaboom! Back off!

Skipper growled: Team you heard the man!

They all took a few steps back. Suddenly the Rat King got behind the three penguins and grabbed them.

Skipper: What the deuce?!

Kowalski: Where did he come from?!

Big Rat King even looked over surprised: Well my best servant is just full of surprises! [laughs] I knew taking those extras would be your down fall! Oh and they will be quite useful in the time to come.

There was suddenly a swinging sound and one side of a slightly damaged nun-chuck slammed Splinter in the neck hard enough to knock him out.

Leonardo: You sure about that now?

The Big Rat King spun at the sound of his voice, but he didn't look directly at him as he couldn't see with his eyes being covered, so he whipped the covering off, as Donatello used his detraction to stab Rat Kings armor with his sharp improvised staff. He was precise and missed the penguins. The armor began to malfunction and short circuit. He dropped the team at the same time Private appeared on his shoulder and hit him in the neck. Big Rat King was furious at this as he turned towards that side of the roof.

Skipper: [sees enemies eyes, flinches] That's all kinds of wrong!

Michelangelo: Glowing red eyes that's almost never good! [releases blade on lone set of nun-chucks]

Big Rat King: Fine! If I cant have you, then perish!

He went to hit the remote detonator when suddenly:

Splinter: Rico! Now!

The Master then through the demolitions expert at their foes hand who used his knowledge of such things to quickly render the detonator unusable.

Big Rat King: What?!

He then sling-ed Rico over the side of the building. As his friends went for him Splinter went for the Big Rat King. He was very angry at this attempt to to hurt Rico on top of everything else he had done thus far and as such the Big Rat King was unable to take control of him. They started to fight with Splinter clearly having the upper hand. At the end of the fight Big Rat King was knocked over the side of the building, he clung to the eve of it though.

Splinter: Defeated again! [fiery glare]

Splinter watched as the Big Rat Kings hand suddenly slipped and he fell from the building. He then summoned a wave of rats under him, though none of them were the rats that Team Skipper usually deals with somehow. On the way down the others were waiting for him on a fire escape as they had caught Rico before he got hurt. On the his way passed, while laughing manically, Rico took out the amnesia mist he had picked up back in HQ and sprayed a huge amount of it in his face. The Big Rat King was then carried off my his many four legged minions.

Skipper: Well chalk up that guy on my list of foes I never want to see again! Good thinking by the way Rico! Lets go spray Baxter and our Rat King too.

This was done very quickly then they returned to Team Turtles lair.

Donatello: Here's something that I don't get. How were you guys able to show up and help us after you were not only controlled, but put to sleep?

Private: Well part of it is that sleeping gas was so old it just made us cough. Which was a good detraction from being controlled.

Leonardo: The other part is that Private laying into you guys was so funny that are real selves I guess you could say woke up and were able to begin fight off the control. That coupled with what Private just said let us get free to help you.

Raphael then tossed Michelangelo the nun-chuck he had dropped. He caught it and nuzzled it like Private would a new Luna-corn toy.

Splinter: And it was very clever to have Team Skipper fight me instead of you Donatello and Michelangelo. It will surprise you to know that it greatly through me off.

Skipper: That maybe true, but if that fight would have lasted much longer even I would have been in trouble!

Private: Skipper?!

Skipper: I said in trouble not beaten, Young Private.

Splinter grinned as Skipper patted him on the head.

Soon after this all the injuries were taken care of and the penguins spent the night. The next morning after breakfast they went back to their own lair as they had to clean it up. They did promise to come and visit soon though.

**The End**

_Authors Note__: Well I hope you all enjoyed that! This story was written on request by my friend puppy-anime-luver. Who also helped me to write it. Now two things: (1.) Yes I know this is done in a play type format, no its not a co-write like most of my co-writes. (2.) Most of this story was done before The Big Rat Kings second appearance on the show, as such it take place in between the two. That's why I made sure Splinter defeated him this time around and came up with the idea that Rico should amnesia mist him at the end so he wouldn't remember the penguins or that he got whooped again. I was trying to be as canon as I possibly could, as this was a surprisingly tough story to write. For the first time I call writers block. Curse you writing gods! [shakes fist at sky] Anyway I would just like to say that I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar/The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Dream Works/Nickelodeon dose.~_

_~Over & Out~ _


End file.
